Moi au pays de Naruto
by shana8301
Summary: Mes parents me croient morte. Pourtant je suis bien en vie...mais seulement disparue. Et ca, pour quelques temps.


_Bonjour à tous,_

_C'est ma première fic, cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps donc je l'ai mise sur papier et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_N'oubliez pas, c'est ma première fic sur Naruto donc Reviews please !_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je regardais tranquillement la télé avec mes amis.  
L'épisode 136 était sorti et nous étions tous les quatre, réunis, un paquet de chips à la main sur le canapé.  
Solène, Daniel, Alex et moi étions fans de ce manga : Naruto.  
Nous le regardions donc, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Puis le drame arriva.  
Daniel sauta de joie lorsque Sasuke eut triomphé sur Naruto, le canapé tangua dangereusement. Solène et Alex se levèrent avant que le canapé ne se renversa mais moi, je n'eut pas ce réflexe.  
Je ferma les yeux sans aucun souvenir mis à part celui du choc quand le canapé se renversa sur moi...

J'entendais des voix. J'ouvris alors difficilement les yeux en m'attendant à voir mes parents ou encore mes amis.  
Ce que je vis, je le déglutis.  
Je crus dans un premier temps que je rêvais mais quand je me pinça : je sentis véritablement la douleur.  
De loin, j'aperçu un uniforme orange et des cheveux jaunes. Puis en face, des cheveux roses.  
Ils virent que j'avais ouvert les yeux et ils s'approchèrent de moi.

Salut ! fit le blond que je connaissais on ne peut mieux.  
- Euh...salut. répondis-je pas très assurée.  
- Tu t'apelles comment ? demanda celle aux cheveux roses que je connaissais très bien aussi.  
- Céline...et...et vous ?  
- Moi je suis Naruto et elle, c'est Sakura. me fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- ...  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, tu es bien à Konoha ?  
- Oui, oui en fait c'est très compliqué. Il faut absolument que je parle à l'Hokage.

Suis-moi, je t'y emmène, je dois aussi aller là-bas. fit une voix lointaine.

Nous détournions les yeux et je vis des cheveux argentés en batailles avec un masque recouvrant un visage...celui de Kakashi-Sensei.

Je me leva et suivi le Sensei des trois héros.  
Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête : comment me suis-je retrouvée ici, à quelle époque est-on nous car même si je sais beaucoup de choses sur Naruto, je n'ai jamais vu de gens revenir de Konoha pour me raconter la vie là-bas...et que dois-je faire ici ? Je ne suis pas une ninja !  
Quoique...pourquoi me retrouverais-je ici si je n'avais aucun pouvoir.  
Et puis je repensa à mes amis, mes parents...qui croient sans doute que je suis morte. Ma gorge se serra sur cette pensée.

Voilà, c'est ici. me fit le Sensei.  
Entre en première, j'attends que tu aies finie.

J'ouvris la porte. Je vis un bureau en désordre, encore pire que celui de ma chambre, ce qui est peu dire...puis je vis une femme blonde d'une beauté extraordinaire. Je lui aurais donné 22 ans si je ne savais pas en réalité qui elle était.  
Je me trouvais dans le bureau du Gondaime.  
Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ennuyée.

Si c'est pour une mission, je n'ai pas le temps.  
- Ca n'est pas pour une mission...je dois vous parler.

Elle m'identifia du regard et s'attarda sur mon front sans bandeau.

Je t'écoute.

Je m'assura que la porte fut bien fermée, puis je raconta toute mon histoire à Tsunade : le manga, le canapé, l'inconscience puis ma rencontre avec Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi.  
Et elle m'écouta attentivement sans jamais me couper mais en lançant quelques fois des regards vers la porte.  
Quand j'eus finit mon récit, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

Je n'ai jamais entendue une histoire aussi stupide. dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je sentais ma colère m'envahir.  
Comment cette folle pouvait dire ça alors que je devais régler cette histoire le plus vite possible.  
Mes parents me croyaient sans doute morte ou alors la police devait me chercher et cette femme stupide disait cela et elle s'en fichait.

Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que je serais 100 fois mieux chez moi. Je regrette déjà ma maison et vous, pour me remonter le moral, vous dites une "histoire aussi stupide " et...  
- Céline, calme-toi. Avoue que ton histoire est rare, c'est surement la première à exister.  
Mais je n'ai pas di que je m'en fichais sinon tu serais déjà sortie de ce bureau. Seulement je ne vois pas de solution mis à part que tu es...obligée de rester ici.  
- Mais ! Mais je DOIS absolument rentrer chez moi !  
- Très bien, alors si tu as la solution, fais-le. dit-elle en me regardant avec amusement.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse mais je ne pouvais pas répliquer...ni rentrer chez moi d'ailleurs.

Ok, vous avez raison...mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ici moi ? Je ne sais rien, pas même si je suis une ninja. Je ne vais quand même pas aller dans la classe avec Konohamaru ?  
- Ha, tu le connais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Puis elle retrouva son air sérieux.  
Non, je ne te mettrais pas avec Konohamaru et les autres...seulement les équipes de Chuunin sont complètes.  
Et...  
- Sasuke est parti non ?

Je la vis réfléchir et faire le tour de la pièce.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix...tu feras donc équipe avec Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi.  
- Je croyais que le Sensei de Naruto était maintenant Jiraya-Sama.  
- Pas officiellement pour le moment. Il n'a pas eu le temps de remplir quelques papiers et de toute façons pour quelques temps, il est en mission.

Elle ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et pris un bandeau de Konoha qu'elle me donna.  
Je le mis sur mon front retenant ainsi quelques mèches rebelles.

Maintenant sors de là et fais connaissance avec tes coéquipiers. Je vais informer ton Sensei de ta nouvelle venue dans l'équipe mais je ne parlerais pas de l'histoire que tu m'as racontée. Et toi aussi, garde-ça pour toi. Ca évitera les ennuis.  
- Et...il n'y a donc pas de chance pour que je rentre chez moi ?  
-...je ferais des recherches, mais il faudra du temps c'est sur. Mais entraîne-toi avec les autres.  
Tu es une ninja, je ressens le chakra en toi. me fit-elle avec un sourire.

Je sortis ensuite en croisant le regard de mon Sensei.  
Il entra dans le bureau et moi, je sortis, croisant au passage Iruka-Sensei qui courait après Konohamaru et Moegi.

Je ne voyais pas où j'allais mais ce qui était certain, c'est que je voulais marcher. Longtemps. Pour oublier ce qui m'arrivait.  
Même si j'adorait Naruto, je n'avait jamais pensé ça.  
Je m'allongea dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux et en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.  
Malheureusement pour moi, j'entendais la voix d'enfants qui criaient et la mélodie du chant des oiseaux qui prouvaient que tout ça était bien réel...

_Voilà, ca n'était pas très long mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs...si je récolte assez de reviews._

_Gros bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lue,_

_Shana _


End file.
